1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup apparatus for an optical disc drive. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical pickup apparatus for an optical disc drive, which has an improved receiving unit in an optical pickup unit for smooth movement thereof so as to enhance an endurance period thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an optical disc player records information on an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD), a CD read-only memory (CD-ROM), a digital video disc (DVD), and a DVD-ROM, and reproduces the recorded information. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an optical disc player includes an optical pickup apparatus 1 for recording and reproducing information by irradiating a light on a recording surface of the optical disc.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the optical pickup apparatus 1 includes a base 10, a turntable 20 disposed over the base 10, an optical pickup unit 30 with respect to the turntable 20 in a radial motion, and a driving part 40 for moving the optical pickup unit 30 near to and away from the turntable 20.
An optical disc D is rotatably seated in the turntable 20. The optical pickup apparatus 1, while tracking with respect to concentric tracks formed on the optical disc D, records information onto and reads information on the tracks.
The optical pickup unit 30 is connected at one end thereof to a main guide 43, which will be described hereinbelow, by a sliding bearing 31. The other end of the optical pickup unit 30 is provided with an auxiliary guide receiving groove 32 for surface-contact with an auxiliary guide 44.
The driving part 40 includes a driving motor 41, a gear unit 42 for converting a driving force of the driving part 40 to a rotary motion, and a guide unit mounted along a moving direction of the optical pickup unit 30. The guide unit includes a main guide 43 connected to the gear unit 42 at one end thereof and connected to the optical pickup unit 30 by the sliding bearing 31, and an auxiliary guide 44 mounted in the base 10 to support the sliding bearing 31. The guide unit 43 guides the movement of the optical pickup unit 30 reciprocating along a length direction thereof.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, the auxiliary guide 44 reciprocates in surface-contact with the optical pickup unit 30 in a sliding manner, and friction between the contacting areas may hinder the reciprocal movement of the optical pickup unit 30. When the optical pickup unit 30 cannot move smoothly due to the friction, a signal characteristic in recording and reproducing may be deteriorated.